villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cheezi and Chungu
Cheezi and Chungu are the secondary antagonists of the 2015 TV film, The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, and supporting antagonists in its 2016 follow-up series, The Lion Guard, both of which are based on the 1994 animated Disney film, The Lion King. They live in the Outlands and serve as members of a hyena clan which is led by Janja and are enemies of Kion and The Lion Guard. Like Janja, they don't follow the Circle of Life and normally accompany their boss into sneaking into the Pride Lands to try and hunt, only to be foiled by the Lion Guard. Cheezi was voiced by Vargus Mason and Chungu was voiced by Kevin Schon. Biography ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Cheezi and Chungu are sent by Janja to capture Bunga (who had entered the Outlands to get his Baobab fruit back) so he can eat him for lunch. However, Kion is able to save his friend by unknowingly using The Roar of the Elders (which when used, causes the lions of the Pride Lands past to roar with him), which gives Bunga time to escape Cheezi and Chungu. Later, after hearing from Mzingo that Kion is setting up a Lion Guard to protect the Pride Lands, Cheezi and Chungu accompany Janja and the rest of the clan to attack the Pride Lands and cause an gazelle stampede which Kion's older sister Kiara gets caught in. Luckily, Kion and the Lion Guard are able to get the gazelle away from Kiara and get her to safety and drive the hyenas back to the Outlands. ''The Lion Guard'' "Never Judge a Hyena by It's Spots" Cheezi and Chungu are first seen attacking a oryx herd with Janja, but The Lion Guard arrive at the scene. Kion orders the rest of The Lion Guard to calm the herd while he goes after the hyenas. However, during the pursuit, a log snaps under Kion's feet and he falls into a river, which sweeps him into The Outlands. Later near the end of the episode, Cheezi, Chungu and their clan face against a female hyena named Jasiri, who had helped Kion escape The Outlands. Cheezi is the first to attack, but is knocked away by Jasiri. Chungu is also easily defeated, but Janja is able to pin Jasiri to the ground. Luckily, Kion returns and saves her by using The Roar of the Elders to scare the clan away. "Can't Wait to be Queen" Cheezi and Chungu listen to Janja's plan to take over the Pride Lands. When Kiara agrees to Mzingo' proposal and travels into the Outlands, Cheezi attacks her along with the rest of his clan. When Kion and the Lion Guard appear, ready to battle the hyenas, Cheezi obeys Janja's order to flee. "Eye of the Beholder" Cheezi and Chungu join Janja in attacking a herd of wildebeest, but are stopped by The Lion Guard and are forced to flee back to The Outlands. Later, Cheezi and Chungu listen to Janja's plan to trap The Lion Guard while Ono (the keenest of sight) is out on commission due to his temporary eye injury. After Janja is spotted overlooking a zebra herd, The Lion Guard go to investigate but go into a canyon where Cheezi, Chungu, and Janja trap them there with rocks, before leaving to pick off the zebras. Luckily, Ono (despite his injury) arrives and is ordered by Kion to lead the zebras away while he uses The Roar of the Elders to blast the rocks out of their path, the hyenas getting caught in the blast as well. With The Lion Guard back in action, Cheezi, Chungu along with Janja flee back to The Outlands. "The Kupatana Celebration" Cheezi and Chungu join Janja and the rest of the clan in pursuing a jackal pup named Dogo, before Kion and The Lion Guard come to Dogo's rescue. When Janja learns that The Pride Lands are celebrating Kupatana (a day of peace), he allows the group to take Dogo, before leaving with Cheezi, Chungu and the clan, perhaps knowing what trouble the pup will cause. "Fuli's New Family" Cheezi sees Bunga in the Outlands and informs Janja (who is being groomed by Chungu) of this. Cheezi, Chungu, Janja and their clan surround Bunga, who is saved just in time by Fuli. Using a piece of broken rock, the two friends float down a river of lave whilst being pursued by Cheezi, Chungu and Janja. Luckily, Kion, Beshte, and Ono arrive to help Bunga and Fuli, leaving Cheezi, Chungu and Janja stuck on a log with no food. "Follow That Hippo!" Cheezi and Chungu accompany Janja into sneaking into the Pride Lands whilst avoiding Ono's watchful eye. The three hyenas later watch in confusion as a young elephant named Mtoto and his friends chasing a group of hyraxes. The trio then pursues the young animals with all but Mtoto managing to escape. They trap Mtoto near a lake and prepare to kill him. Luckily, Beshte emerges from the lake and comes to Mtoto's aid. The trio then chases the duo down the riverbank but are stopped by the rest of the Lion Guard with Cheezi and Chungu knocked into a crocodile-infested lake by Fuli. "The Call of the Drongo" Cheezi and Chungu are seen attacking a herd of impalas with Janja, but are stopped by the Lion Guard and are ordered to leave by Kion. After leaving, Cheezi hears Janja saying that he's going to eat him, but learns that it was actually a Drogo bird named Tamaa who said it. Cheezi takes Tamaa by the tail and Janja tells him to help the trio with their plan with a promise not to eat him. After Tamaa uses his voice to trick the impalas into thinking he was Kion and lures them into the Outlands, he tricks Cheezi into letting him go by impersonating Janja again. Upon realizing his mistake, Cheezi along with Chungu agrees not to tell Janja what happened. However, Janja soon discovers what has happened when he notices that Cheezi does not have Tamaa, who impersonates the Lion Guard. Cheezi, Chungu, and Janja then flee into the Outlands when the real Lion Guard arrive at the scene. "Paintings and Predictions" Cheezi, Chungu and Janja sneak around the Pride Lands and stalk a herd of zebras whilst sing "Panic and Run". Janja tells his cronies to wait until Ono to leave and for him to say "go". When Cheezi passes this information to Chungu, the latter believes that they should attack now and charges towards the zebras with Cheezi following him. Cheezi and Chungu chase after a zebra and end up crashing into Beshte. Cheezi says that he never saw the Lion Guard coming before fleeing to the Outlands with Chungu. "The Mbali Fields Migration" Cheezi, Chungu and Janja hear the whining of the newborn son of the zebra Muhimu and see a herd of zebras and gazelles, but also notice Kion and Bunga with them (as they are escorting the herds through the Outlands to get to Mbali Fields as there wasn't any grass left in their old grazing grounds). Janja tells Cheezi that the two herds will panic and run and that they will not need to think to pick the gazelles and zebras off. The trio charge at the two herds, but the zebras form a protective circle around Muhimu and her son. Bunga tackles Cheezi and swings him around and throws him into the air where he crashes into Janja and Chungu. The trio then flees declaring that they don't like zebra anyway as they're too chewy and stripy. "Janja's New Crew" Cheezi, Chungu along with two other clan members Nne & Tano, join Janja in sneaking into the Pride Lands the day after a rainstorm has taken place, and plan to hunt wildebeest as the Lion Guard won't be able to stop them in time due to the ground being muddy. However, Janja slips on some mud and ends up revealing himself to the Lion Guard, before being joined by the others. The clan is then sent back to the Outlands by Kion via the use of the Roar of the Elders. Back in the Outlands, Janja accuses Cheezi and Chungu of always messing up his plan, before firing them as his second-in-command and replaces them with Nne and Tano, who force the two out of the Outlands. Cheezi and Chungu flee into the Pride Lands where they feel saddened over being kicked out, before noticing antelope and attempt to attack them but end up chasing them away. The two then notice leftovers and tuck into them. The duo is then caught in a mudslide but is saved by the Lion Guard. Afterward, the two explain to the Lion Guard that they are no longer in league with Janja, before being allowed by them into staying in the Pride Lands as long as they just eat leftovers. After eating leftovers, the two have a nap but are woken up when Janja, Nne and Tano race past hunting a herd of oryxes. Cheezi and Chungu at first think that Janja wants them back, only for him to deny this and catch up with Nne and Tano. Believing that seeing Janja was just a dream, Cheezi and Chungu go back to sleep, only to be awakened by the Lion Guard, who believe that they started an antelope stampede, but they say that "dream Janja" must have done it. Just then, they hear Janja calling out for Nne and Tano and go to him. The group finds Janja stuck on a ledge down a cliffside (after Nne and Tano turned against him and knock him down the cliff) who tells them what Nne and Tano are doing. Whilst the Lion Guard go after Nne and Tano, Cheezi and Chungu slide down the cliff to give Janja company. After Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat Nne and Tano, the ledge gives way, causing Cheezi, Chungu, and Janja to fall to the ground. Janja then invites the two to rejoin his clan, to which the two follow him in delight back to the Outlands. Personality Cheezi Cheezi is shown to appear much crazier than he actually is. He is prone to heavy laughter and sticking his tongue out, though has a much tougher grip on his mission than his friend, Chungu. Like the rest of Janja's clan, Cheezi is greedy, covetous, acquisitive, and gluttonous, with no respect for the Circle of Life. He is fairly unintelligent and insane, so he relies on Janja to make decisions for him. Though he is extremely meek, obedient, acquiescent, and submissive to Janja, Cheezi is also willing to avoid sharing information with his leader for fear of facing Janja's anger. Cheezi is implied to be interested in fighting, showing disappointment when he at first believes that they won't be fighting, and again when his leader makes a hasty retreat. However, he is very hesitant and suspicious to meet up with the Lion Guard and often chooses to be sharp, cautious, observant, and circumspect around them. If given the chance, Cheezi will gladly follow their rules, so long as he gets something out of the deal. Chungu Chungu seems to be a bit dimwitted and nonsensical to his companions, though all the hyenas share a lust for food and power. He tends to be slow on the uptake and even then he doesn't truly understand the more intricate details of Janja's plans, which infuriates his leader to no end. Like the rest of his clan, Chungu is grasping, cocky, ravenous, traitorous, manipulative, and devious, so he has no qualms in defying the Circle of Life, especially if there's food at stake. Yet like the rest of his clan, he is a coward and will run rather than face uncertain odds. Appearance Cheezi is the smallest of the two with grey fur with spots, black fur on his legs. He has spiky black hair on top of his head (similar to Shenzi's), bite marks on his ears, a brownish-red nose and almost always has his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Chungu is the largest of the two and like Cheezi has grey fur with spots, black fur on his legs and bite marks on his ears. Trivia *Cheezi, Chungu, and their clan are descendants of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's clan. *Judging by their personalities, it can be assumed that Cheezi is The Lion Guard equivalent of Ed and Chungu is the equivalent of Banzai. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Minion Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cheater Category:TV Show Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Movie Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Abusers Category:Fighter Category:Mongers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Thugs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Incompetent Category:Comic Relief Category:Psychopath